1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to a technique for controlling a common cathode potential applied to a self-luminous display panel adapted to drive and control the light emission status of each of the pixels by active matrix driving, so as to optimize the display panel power consumption according to the drive temperature.
It should be noted that the present invention has features as a cathode potential control device, self-luminous display device, electronic equipment and cathode potential control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of types of flat panel displays are commercially available today. One among such flat panel displays is an organic EL panel having organic EL (Electro Luminescence) elements arranged in a matrix form in the display region. An organic EL panel not only is easy to be reduced in thickness but also has a high response speed and excellent moving image display characteristic. Thus, such a panel offers a variety of features necessary for the next-generation of devices.
Incidentally, the current-voltage (I-V) characteristic of the organic EL elements is known to change according to the drive temperature. It should be noted that the drive temperature changes constantly depending on the ambient temperature and heat generation from the organic EL elements themselves. It has been pointed out therefore that the light emission brightness of the organic EL elements changes constantly depending on the drive temperature.